<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me buy Rose Tower! Please! by mkrcry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765065">Let me buy Rose Tower! Please!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry'>mkrcry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unsavoury Galar Region [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cheating, Crossdressing, Deception, Double Anal Penetration, Love Triangle, M/M, Not Serious, Threesome, disgusting, not fluffy, not wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon doesn't want free stuff...</p>
<p>This is a continuation of this fic in the same series: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302429/chapters/55812010">Catch Eternatus for me! Please!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raihan/Leon, Rose/Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unsavoury Galar Region [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose had turned himself in after reenacting the Darkest Day incident. He was placed under house arrest, and didn’t negotiate for a shorter sentence since it was only two years. The sentence was light only because nobody died, and that he technically did solve an energy crisis for many generations to come so he might as well be rewarded for his efforts by not treating it as terrorism. He had to wear an ankle bracelet for the authorities to track him at all times, and an officer would also drop by his mansion from time to time to check up on him. His only inconvenience was that he had to ask for permission to have any other visitor, and if he wanted to go outside, he would have to state where and what for.</p>
<p>Leon still visited him from time to time because he wanted to purchase Rose Tower to rebrand as his Battle Tower. Rose had given him permission to use the building, but there were still a lot of papers to sign to officially hand over the rights. They still had to negotiate payment. Rose wanted to give Leon the tower for free, which Leon thought was absurd. Leon was here to visit him again in hopes to negotiate something reasonable.</p>
<p>“Rose, I can’t accept this! Please, give me a price!”<br/>
“I’m not sure why you keep asking, Leon. I know what you’re doing is for a good cause. It’s nothing but a small donation on my part.”<br/>
“Ughhh…”<br/>
It wasn’t as if he couldn’t pay for it. The only reason why he had so much in his savings account was because Rose refused to let him pay for anything. When they went out for dinner, it would always be Rose footing the bill. There were times when Leon paid, only to have the purchase refunded on his credit card, or if he paid with pokedollars, he got a direct deposit of the same amount from Macro Cosmos. Rose was particularly stubborn, but gifting an entire building is just insane.</p>
<p>“Alright… how about I give you a reasonable offer?”<br/>
“I only accept unreasonable offers.” Rose smiled, clearly not taking any of this seriously.<br/>
Leon had done some research beforehand. He found out how much Rose Tower had cost to build so he decided to pay the same amount plus inflation. It was already a ‘lowball’ offer so he was hoping that Rose wouldn’t refuse.<br/>
“I’m offering forty-billion pokedollars for it.”<br/>
Rose closed his eyes and grinned. “I’ll take forty-million instead.”<br/>
“R-Rose!”<br/>
“Leon… I’m quite sure you don’t even have forty-billion saved up.”<br/>
“Nnnngh… Please take me seriously! I’ll be taking out a loan to pay it all upfront! There’s no way I’ll settle with paying one-thousandth of the price…”<br/>
“I don’t want you to be in debt. There is no reason for me to keep Rose Tower now that the energy crisis has been resolved.”<br/>
“This isn’t fair! I’ll always be indebted to you…”</p>
<p>Rose could tell Leon was beginning to feel frustrated with him.<br/>
“Alright Leon, how about we change the subject? I wouldn’t want you to leave as early as you did like the other times you came to visit me… How have you been? Are things going well between you and your boyfriend?”<br/>
“Huh?” This was a particularly touchy subject for him.<br/>
“Haha… you know who I’m talking about. What was his name again…? Just kidding, how is Raihan?”<br/>
Leon felt irritated just thinking about it. Previously, things didn't go as he planned, and he ended up in a complicated relationship with Raihan. They were more like sex friends if anything, but lately Raihan wouldn’t stop bragging to just about everyone that they were ‘dating’.<br/>
“W-well…”</p>
<p>He hesitated to answer. The truth was he never wanted to be in a relationship with Raihan to begin with, but he didn’t know how to end it properly. He had tried asking once, while they were in the middle of it. He even purposely asked right before he was about to cum to piss him off but Raihan misheard and thought he asked him to “break him”. It didn’t turn out the way he hoped, not to mention he had to go to work the next day.</p>
<p>Rose chuckled softly. “Hmmm? It’s going ‘well’? That’s good to hear-”<br/>
“Stop it, Rose! Y-you know very well… That… that I’m still in love with you…”<br/>
Rose’s expression darkened and he looked at him seriously. “I’m sorry Leon, but you already know my answer.”<br/>
“I know… I… I’m sorry I couldn’t catch Eternatus...” Leon could only turn away from his gaze disappointingly. </p>
<p>When he first confessed right after Rose turned himself in, he was rejected. He had realized his feelings for him only after, but it was in poor timing since Rose had found out he agreed to go out with Raihan beforehand. Rose then admitted that everything he had done and said was to use him to catch Eternatus for him. Leon had lost against Eternatus not only in battle but also for Rose’s love.</p>
<p>“Leon, what I’ve done was unforgivable. There’s no reason you should be sorry at all. This is why you should go ahead and take the tower away from me and never see me again-”<br/>
“For the last time, I’m not taking it for free!”<br/>
Leon stood up and started putting on his jacket to leave.<br/>
“Please wait, Leon! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Let’s sit down and discuss this, and I promised that I will take it seriously. Let’s reach a compromise…”</p>
<p>Leon sat down on the couch again. Rose couldn’t help but smirk at how easy it was to play him. While he was trying to make Leon fall in love with him, he had come to the realization that he found pleasure in making him suffer. Leon was an idiot, and Rose couldn’t help but still be bitter at how things have turned out. He didn’t want to hear his confession after everything went to shit, and thought that he should have taken his feelings to his grave. It was clear that Raihan’s dick wasn’t good enough for him to forget about any other man. If he confessed earlier, maybe things would have turned out differently. It was the perfect timing now that Leon was giving him another chance to fuck with him, just as he was beginning to feel bored.</p>
<p>“Thirty-five billion pokedollars… and you want me to work for you?”<br/>
“...Yes. Recently, a maid that worked here had quit for a different job opportunity. I’m trying to find a replacement for her.”<br/>
Leon wasn’t too sure, but it didn’t seem as silly as paying forty-million pokedollars.<br/>
“If it’s just housekeeping, I don’t think that sounds too hard… Although my mother is usually the one who cleans my room… Oh but, I’m busy during the weekdays.”<br/>
“We can set up a flexible schedule. I’ll just need you here maybe once or twice a week just for a few hours each time.”<br/>
“Alright then.”</p>
<p>Leon felt better that Rose decided not to spoil him <i>that</i> much. He was already prepared to donate all his organs to him before his mother if there ever came a time of need. When he was injured and hospitalized from fighting Eternatus, Rose had still visited him before turning himself in, and also paid for the hospital bill. Helping Rose clean his mansion seemed like it would be fun. It meant that he would get to spend more time with him.</p>
<p>“If there are no other things you’d like to discuss, then I can get the documents ready. You can look over the agreement the next time you come over.”<br/>
“Oh, uhh… when do I start?”<br/>
“Hmmm… whenever you want I guess?”<br/>
“...”<br/>
Rose thought he could lighten the mood but he was mistaken. “I’m just joking. How about the next weekend? That should also give me enough time to finish the documents. I’ll call you sometime early next week.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
Leon checked his phone. He was going to meet with Hop later to discuss dinner plans, and he should get going earlier since he still had the bad habit of getting lost.<br/>
“Sorry, Rose I need to get going. Do let me know if you need me for anything.”<br/>
Leon got up and walked to the door.<br/>
“Alright Leon, I won’t see you off today but I’ll get a servant to help. I want to get started on creating those documents right away.”<br/>
“Thanks Rose, I’ll see you next week.”</p>
<p>Leon left the room and Rose closed the door once he was making his way down the stairs with a servant escorting him. He felt relieved he had other plans as it would have been uncomfortable trying to hide his erection for any longer. He walked over to the window and waited to watch Leon exit his mansion to the driveway. Leon had even turned back to look up at him and wave goodbye. Rose waved at him with his free hand while the other was furiously stroking his cock. He had gotten a little too excited thinking about what he could do with him for the few hours he’ll be at his house beginning next week...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>leon does a bit of training</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose called Leon as he said he would earlier in the week. He gave him an update that the purchase agreement should be ready before he comes over on the weekend. They agreed that they would meet up in the afternoon on the upcoming Sunday. Since he already had a number of housekeepers working for him at his mansion, he decided to give them mandatory, paid vacation for the week so the house would get a little dustier before Leon arrived.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Leon was at work in the Battle Tower. Raihan decided to invite himself into his office to wait for him to finish whatever he was doing. Leon didn’t have much to do so he was just looking through his unread emails and browsing funny pokemon gifs on his computer. He never really liked it when Raihan went to his office because he had never once shown interest in trying out his Battle Tower challenge. All he would do is lounge around, or make sexual advances. Every time they were interrupted by a challenger, Raihan would throw a tantrum right after he came back, and demand that he should drop his pants and continue where they left off.</p>
<p>“Hey Leon… I already know you’re not doing anything important.”<br/>
Raihan put his phone down and climbed over his desk. Lately he also had no respect for his property.<br/>
“Raihan! Wait-”<br/>
“Hmmm? What are you looking at?”</p>
<p>Leon didn’t have time to tab out of his current page. He tried searching online to find ways to amicably end a relationship. He wanted to grab his mouse to hide the screen but Raihan got to it first and scrolled back up to the top to read. After seeing the title of the article, he turned and grabbed onto Leon’s collar.<br/>
“Leon… you’re not trying to break up with me, are you?”<br/>
Raihan’s entire demeanor changed. He didn’t expect that he would look so scary. It almost reminded him of what happened at the Slumbering Weald.<br/>
“N-no! I wasn’t-”<br/>
Raihan turned back to his regular self, and let go of him. “Haha! You should have seen the look on your face! Of course I know you wouldn’t begin to <i>think</i> about breaking up with the great Raihan! Alright, so who are you trying to give advice to? Is it Hop?”<br/>
“Ahhh…”</p>
<p>He was starting to regret not saying that he did want to. It wasn’t like he hated him or anything, it was just that he couldn't help but think about breaking up with him every time he thought of Rose. He still needed to constantly remind himself that at the end of the day, Raihan still supported him while Rose tossed him aside… even though Rose had always given him whatever he wanted. There was currently no resolution to his conflicting feelings.</p>
<p>“Raihan…”<br/>
Leon closed the page and looked at him. He then diverted his gaze to his crotch, as he was sitting on his desk in front of him. One of the good things about Raihan was that he was often available to pleasure him at any time.<br/>
“Feel like leaving now, Leon? Let’s go back to my place- actually wait, it’s a little messy so maybe not.”<br/>
“Ah, wait! Let’s go to your place anyway. I’ll help you clean up!”<br/>
He just remembered that Rose wanted him to help clean up his mansion and thought that maybe he could see how it would be like with Raihan’s room first. There weren’t a lot of trainers at the Battle Tower, and it didn’t look like any of them were going to rank up any time soon. He decided to pack up for the day.<br/>
“A-alright… if you insist.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>He had been to Raihan’s place a few days before and didn’t expect the caliber of a mess his room was in now. There were unwashed plates sitting on his nightstand, and used tissues all over the floor near his bed. Dirty clothes, food wrappers, empty bottles, cans, and other garbage were strewn all over the place. Some of his cabinets and shelves were covered with slime. The bedsheets were wrinkled, and there was a shoebox sitting on top of the blankets.</p>
<p>Leon wanted to tell him he was disgusting, but didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Then again, it probably wasn’t as bad as the rumors he’s heard pertaining to what Oleana’s room looked like. He just hoped that whatever rooms Rose will ask him to clean doesn’t turn out to be too similar. He picked up a tissue on the floor, and Raihan screamed.</p>
<p>“Leon! I’ll clean up that part, so you can handle some other area!”<br/>
Raihan ran towards him while holding a trash can. Leon threw away the tissue he was holding.<br/>
“I don’t get what’s wrong with me helping you here… I already know what it is. You always get me to swallow-”<br/>
“That’s different! It’s embarrassing, so please…” He quickly grabbed the rest of the tissues on the floor and threw them away.<br/>
Leon decided to put away his dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. He also found a Goomy roaming around the tile floor.<br/>
“Raihan! Where’s your Goomy’s pokeball?”<br/>
“Huh? He got out again…? Ahhh… my shirts are covered in slime!”<br/>
Raihan quickly ran to the kitchen to return the Goomy and clean up the slime trails. After Leon washed the dishes, he went to pick up the clothes all over the floor.<br/>
“Hmmm?”<br/>
Among the clothes in his room was a pair of familiar tights. It was his torn pair that had dirt and grass stains on it, but he thought Raihan had helped him throw it out. He was about to put it in the trash, but he decided to hide it somewhere for now.</p>
<p>“Alright, the slime’s all wiped up!” Raihan announced, as he wiped his sweat with a small towel. He went back to the bedroom where Leon was at. Leon was trying to find a place to put away the shoebox that was on his bed.<br/>
“Wait! Leon, let me take care of that!”<br/>
“Hmmm? Ah!”<br/>
Leon had tripped over a soda can on the ground and the box fell out of his hands and scattered its contents all over the ground. They were all just photos of him.<br/>
“R-Raihan! What is this…?”<br/>
Raihan tried to gather as many as he could. “I already told you before that I had a fap photo collection!”<br/>
“...” He picked up a polaroid. It was a photo of Raihan’s cock in his ass. “W-when did you take this?!”<br/>
Raihan snatched it out of his hand. “I didn’t take it, Rotom did!” He put all the photos back in the box and kicked it under the bed.<br/>
“What- I’m sure you told it to!”<br/>
Just as he was about to argue, the doorbell rang.<br/>
“Th-this isn’t important right now! Food’s here so let’s eat.”</p>
<p>They ate in silence as Leon was still unhappy about it. He wanted Raihan to get rid of them in case their relationship ever ends on a sour note. He didn’t want to risk Raihan threatening him with those photos, but he also thought that it was unlikely since he wasn’t that kind of guy. He went to take a shower first and ignored him. Forgetting to find a change of clothes to borrow, he came out only wearing a towel. Raihan laid on his bed with his phone on his nightstand, looking as if he was in a moment of self-reflection.<br/>
“Look, Leon… I get lonely when I don’t get to see you every day! You should be flattered.”<br/>
Leon sighed. He was clearly mistaken.<br/>
“Don’t you invite others to your place?”<br/>
“N-no! Even so, I make sure to hide them!”</p>
<p>Raihan went to take his shower. Leon decided to grab the box from under the bed and look through it. It seemed like Raihan had been taking pictures of him in secret prior to when they started dating. There were locker room photos of him from behind in his jockstrap while he was bent over trying to pull up his tights and shorts. Speaking of tights, he remembered Raihan still kept his torn pair. He had hid them under the mattress and went to pull them out. He didn’t understand why he still kept them. He noticed Raihan had also placed a bottle of lube and a few condoms on his nightstand. Since it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t let him crawl up his ass today, he decided to put the tights on to see what his reaction would be.</p>
<p>Raihan came out holding onto Leon’s clothes. “You should really fold your dress shirt, it’ll get wrinkly if you just toss it on the floor… I think I have an iron somewhere-.”<br/>
“Nnn… Ahh…”<br/>
Leon was too busy masturbating to listen to what he was saying. He had three fingers up his ass and was stroking his cock. While waiting for Raihan, he had looked through every single photo in the box before taking out one and putting the box back under the bed. He started jacking off to a photo that Raihan had printed out. It was a screenshot from the video of him sucking on Rose’s cock. He quickly tucked it under a pillow as soon as he saw that Raihan came back.</p>
<p>At the sight of all this, Raihan forgot to put on a condom and went to replace the fingers buried deep inside Leon with his hard, throbbing cock. He wanted to tell Leon that he really shouldn’t be wearing those tights as he had been using them as a masturbation sleeve. Leon was feeling more into it than usual, not that he had a problem with it. He gently reminded him that he also had work the next day but he told him to “shut up and move those hips faster”, and so he did. Even after Leon had come a few times, and was screaming and begging him to slow down, he didn’t stop his fast, rhythmic thrusts until he came himself. He didn’t want Leon to think that he wasn’t treating him right, and made sure every drop his cum was dumped inside him. While Leon laid down on the bed still out of breath, he had Rotom secretly take a few pics of his ass as the semen leaked out onto the clean bedsheets. He had already forgotten he changed them while Leon was in the shower.</p>
<p>“Leon, you’re just like a wife. Why don’t you quit your job and take care of me every day?” Raihan cuddled and kissed him.<br/>
“Haha… I can’t do that!”<br/>
“If you can’t be my wife, just become my maid… just kidding, but I think you’d look great in a maid dress.”<br/>
“Hah, please, I really wouldn’t!”<br/>
Leon was starting to feel uncomfortable since that’s basically going to be his new part-time job until Rose finishes serving his sentence. He hasn’t told anyone about it yet. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep but Raihan was being very talkative.<br/>
“So did you get the rights to the tower yet? Wasn’t Rose going to give it to you for free?”<br/>
“Of course I’m not taking it for free…”<br/>
“Why not? Don’t you like free stuff?”<br/>
“It’s not that… I just don’t want to owe him any more than I already-.”<br/>
“You should just take it, Leon! After all he’s done to you-.”<br/>
“Raihan! He’s done everything for me! I can’t hate him at all...”<br/>
“A-alright! Calm down… L-let’s just go to sleep… I trust that you’re trying to get a fair deal for it anyway.”<br/>
“... thanks.” He hugged him back, happy that he could say something like that so easily when he couldn’t even trust himself. Deep down, he was hoping that he wouldn't notice he was still harbouring feelings for Rose, or that he wouldn’t find out the next morning he had one less ‘fap photo’ in his collection because he had stuffed it in his pants pocket before heading out to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>contracts should be fully read</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here are the documents I’ve prepared for today, Leon. Have a look over them while I go make some tea for us.”<br/>
Rose got up from his chair and walked over his tea cabinet where he had prepared an electric kettle and a tea tray beforehand. The water had just finished boiling and he poured some into the teapot, and filled the tea cups before bringing the entire tray over to their table. Leon drank as he carefully read through the purchase agreement.<br/>
“Tastes great, but it seems a bit too sweet…”<br/>
“Oh? I may have added a bit too much sugar. Let me bring another pot of hot water.”<br/>
He went over to the cabinet and filled another teapot. Leon was taking his time, not that he was in a rush, but he really didn’t plan on making him angry today.</p><p>“Is there anything that needs to be changed?” Rose asked, as he saw that Leon was on the last page.<br/>
“Haha, no, it’s perfect. I’m surprised you remembered to put all the zeros in the price.”<br/>
“I had thought about it, but I understand that this is what you really want.”<br/>
Rose took out a fountain pen and they began signing their initials on every page. After filling out all the information, Rose took the documents to a photocopier nearby and handed Leon a copy to keep.<br/>
“Now that that’s settled, you can look over the contract for your part-time work here.”<br/>
There was another set of documents Rose had prepared. He pushed the papers toward Leon for him to take a look. Leon shook his head and pushed them back to him.<br/>
“I don’t need to read it Rose, I trust you completely! I’m… I’m excited to get started right away…”<br/>
Leon blushed and drank the rest of his tea. Rose smiled and took back the documents, grabbing the last page for Leon to sign. He was a bit disappointed in his answer since he did take the time to write it out.<br/>
“I’m happy to hear that, but at least sign this page so we can get started.”</p><p>Leon quickly signed his name, completely unaware of what fucked up shit Rose had written on a few pages prior. Rose was trying to do him a favour by giving him a chance to remove himself completely from his life, but instead he decided to not read something as important as a contract. There was no other aphrodisiac that worked effectively on him than Leon’s stupidity, not even the one Leon’s tea was laced with. He had ordered a new product a few days ago from a pharmaceutical company that made drugs used in pokemon nurseries that would put pokemon in the mood for breeding. The same company had just released a version that worked on humans, but was a lot less intense in comparison. It was a small pill in shape, but he had grinded it up to a powder, and covered the slightly bitter taste with sugar. According to his own experience, the effects should kick-in in an hour or so, so he might as well find something for Leon to do in the meantime.</p><p>Rose had Leon follow him to one of his smaller study rooms. There were a few towering bookcases lined up and he wanted him to help clean the dust off the top shelves. Each bookcase had its own step ladder.<br/>
“Wow, this is quite the collection of books!”<br/>
“Yes, there’s a lot of research material on pokemon here as well. You can borrow them if you’d like. This room will be a tough one to clean. I’ll be here to help you out.”<br/>
“No way, you can just go and relax! ...Oh but maybe wearing a dress shirt and pants today wasn’t a good idea…”<br/>
“Let me grab something more comfortable for you to wear for now. I’ll make sure to have a uniform ready for you next week.”<br/>
Rose left the room and came back shortly with a plain shirt, apron, and a hair tie. Leon changed into them, and started climbing up a ladder for one of the bookcases. There was a thick layer of dust on each of the top few shelves and the spines of the books. He wiped up as much dust off the surface before taking the books out to individually clean and sort later. </p><p>Leon was against him helping out, but he reminded him it was just his first day and to take it easy. Rose watched him from below as he pulled books off the shelf to hand to him. He had a nice view of his butt from where he was standing so he wasn’t about to leave, but if only he was wearing something sexier instead of boring dress pants. Leon came back down the ladder again with more old and dusty books in tow. He went to wipe the covers with a dust cloth and placed them on the desk nearby. Rose picked one up to read while Leon was continuing with his diligence. He checked his watch to see if an hour had passed, and glanced at Leon periodically.</p><p>About an hour and a half had passed and they were making decent progress cleaning and putting the books back on the shelves. Rose hadn’t noticed any changes to Leon’s mood or behaviour. After another half hour, Leon started to get a bit fidgety. Leon came down from the ladder after cleaning the last shelf, and walked up to him while taking off the apron.<br/>
“Hey Rose, I just need a bathroom break.”<br/>
“Of course, there is one right outside of this room to your left.”<br/>
Leon walked out of the room. Rose went back to his other room to open his computer. He had set up hidden cameras in that specific bathroom and forbade anyone else to use it so he wouldn’t have to clear out the footage of people he didn’t want to see relieving themselves. As usual, nobody ever listens, and his viewing app started playing footage of his probation officer taking a piss, as it always shows what he ‘missed’ since the app was last opened. He deleted it before checking the live feed.</p><p>Leon had been feeling lightheaded an hour in, but didn’t ask for a break so soon since he didn’t want Rose to think he was being lazy. After enduring for another hour, he was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. As soon as he walked out of the room he immediately ran to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and washed his hands and face. His complexion was looking a bit flushed. He pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his dick that was fully erect and leaking precum.<br/>
“Hnnnn… Rose…”<br/>
He sat on the toilet and started stroking his dick, spreading the fluid oozing out from the tip to cover all around the shaft. He grabbed onto his shirt and brought it to his face to smell. It still had a faint scent of the cologne Rose had always used. He didn’t understand why he was so aroused, but the apron he wore had been covering his erection and he hoped that Rose didn’t notice the shameful state his body was in.</p><p>In the other room, Rose was also stroking his cock while watching Leon do the same. As much as he wanted to barge in there and fuck him in the ass, he wanted to somehow make Leon grovel and beg for him to do it. </p><p>Leon came once but felt like that wasn’t enough. He was starting to feel guilty getting off from thinking about Rose when he already had Raihan. Taking out his cellphone, he decided to give him a call.</p><p>“Hey! Why did you pick up, Rotom!? I’m busy! Huh? The speaker’s on??? Ahh… Hello?”<br/>
“Hi, Raihan.”<br/>
“Oh, it’s just you Leon. What’s up? I’m in the middle of a pokemon battle so if it isn’t too important…”<br/>
“Ahhh… Sorry, I just wanted to hear your voice…”<br/>
Leon could hear in the background that the challenger was yelling at Raihan to make his move already.<br/>
“Huh? Oh! Uhhh… Duraludon, use Steel Bea- Wait no! Shit… ahhh at least I still got Flygon… Haha, I’m at a tight spot right now, but what are you up to?”<br/>
“... I’m masturbating.”<br/>
“Wha- o-okay! Let me quickly end this and call you back! Hey Flygon, destroy him with an Earthquake! I need to make another important call after this!”<br/>
Raihan hung up, but Leon thought it was kind of sweet that he’d still think of him first before his pokemon battle. Remembering how passionate he was the other night, he was close to reaching another orgasm.  He got up and shot his load into the toilet, feeling immensely guiltier flushing it down as he desecrated the pipes that didn’t belong to his own home.</p><p>Rose had also been listening in, although he could only hear one side of the conversation. He had thought from Leon’s previous visit that he wanted to break up with Raihan, but it looks like that wasn’t the case anymore. Feeling a bit disappointed, he closed the camera footage app, and went on a website to order custom-made clothing. He was, however, thinking of a scheme to come between them, but first he was going to make sure Leon will have the appropriate uniform to wear the next time he comes over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nice uniform</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the week, Leon had been busy working on getting documents prepared and payments set up. He went to visit Rose again at the start of the weekend.</p>
<p>“Leon, I have your uniform ready in the bathroom. Please change into it.”<br/>
He nodded and went there. There was a cardboard box, and a pair of feminine flats which he thought was strange but they seemed big enough to fit him. He opened the box, but didn’t expect to find a maid dress in there, and thought this must have been some sort of prank. There wasn’t anything else he could find to wear so he tried on the dress anyway. It turned out to be a perfect fit but it seemed more like a party costume since the skirt was short and just above his knees with thigh-high stockings. The top was at least more conservative as it was a blouse and apron. There was also a pair of lace panties but that was too silly to wear. He carried the rest of his clothes and went to find Rose, still thinking this was some ‘playful’ joke on his part.</p>
<p>“Hey Rose! This dress fits me perfectly, but you’re not <i>really</i> expecting me to wear this every week right? I’ll wear something more comfortable next time.”<br/>
“Oh, but I do want you to wear it every week. I had it custom-made, just for you.”<br/>
“I’ll just humor you this once. What do you want me to clean today, master?”<br/>
Leon walked up to him and bowed, waiting for his order. Rose stood up from his seat and walked to the door, gesturing for him to follow.</p>
<p>Rose led him to his bedroom. He wanted his bed sheets changed and the windows cleaned. Leon started with changing the bed sheets. As he bent over to pull the current ones off the mattress, Rose noticed he wasn’t in proper dress code. He decided to confront him once he finished his current task and was ready for him to inspect it.</p>
<p>Leon was finished after fixing the position of the blankets and pillows.<br/>
“Okay, I’m done now! Hope I didn’t take too much time.”<br/>
“No, it looks great, but I couldn’t help but notice you’re not wearing your full uniform.”<br/>
“Hmmm?”<br/>
“You haven’t changed into the underwear I provided you. Take off your briefs.”<br/>
“You can’t be serious…”<br/>
“...”<br/>
Rose was watching him intently. Leon blushed and moved his hands under his skirt. He wasn’t sure what Rose was thinking, but he couldn’t get himself to say no. Rose sat on the bed and told Leon to lie down with his stomach on his lap. He took his underwear and put it beside him on the bed.<br/>
“It’s time for me to give you your punishment, as stated on the contract.”<br/>
“What- AH!”<br/>
Rose gave him a hard and painful slap on one buttock, and another one on the other.<br/>
“AHh! W-wait!”<br/>
He was held down as he started struggling to get up.<br/>
“You agreed to this, Leon. It was written as the punishment for not following the dress code.”<br/>
“B-but… ahhhhh! N-no… not there…”<br/>
Rose started massaging Leon’s anus and then gently stuck his finger in, prodding his prostate. He spat out a few globs of saliva onto Leon’s hole, and scooped it up with his fingers to shove into him. As he moved his fingers faster, Leon moaned louder and started rubbing his cock against his leg.<br/>
“Stop! Ahhh… I’m gonna come…!”<br/>
“Don’t get your uniform dirty. Use this to catch it.”<br/>
He handed him his briefs. Leon wrapped them around his cock and came as Rose kept up his relentless assault on his prostate. He removed his fingers from Leon once his entire body relaxed.<br/>
“Rose… why…?”<br/>
Leon got off of him and sat on the bed, wiping the rest of the cum off his dick with cleaner parts of his underwear. Rose went to his clothes pile to pick up the lace underwear he should have worn.<br/>
“Put this on and show me.”<br/>
“...”<br/>
Leon put them on but it was small. It felt like it barely covered anything. He slowly lifted his skirt up, his face red with humiliation.<br/>
“From now on when you come over, this is the first thing you’ll show me after getting changed.”<br/>
“R-Rose… this… this can’t be what was written on the contract!”<br/>
“Oh, but it is. I can show you, but only after you finish your tasks for the day.”<br/>
Leon still had windows to clean. He grabbed the cloth by the window sill and started wiping them with glass spray.<br/>
“Don’t forget to clean the very top parts as well.”<br/>
The windows were quite tall and in order for him to reach, he had to put a leg up on the window sill and hoist himself up. He was starting to feel paranoid, hoping that no one would see him wearing the maid outfit from outside.</p>
<p>He was frustrated at himself, and scared to find out what else he unknowingly signed up for. He was ashamed at himself for betraying Raihan since he should have known better as soon as Rose told him to take off his underwear. While he was deep in thought, he didn’t realize he had been wiping the exact same spot for a few minutes until Rose came up from behind him.<br/>
“Leon, are you spacing out?”<br/>
“N-no! Sorry…”<br/>
Rose started putting his hands over Leon’s chest. “Don’t stop now, this is the last one. You’re almost done.”<br/>
“But… Nnnnn…”<br/>
Leon tried to focus on polishing the rest of the window in front of him, but Rose unbuttoned his blouse, and played with his nipples.<br/>
“Rose… stop…”<br/>
He started rubbing his groin against Leon’s butt. He then turned him around and started kissing his neck, and making his way down to his chest. Leon made no move to resist as he licked and sucked on his nipples. Rose pushed him down onto the floor and started unzipping his own pants, but before he could pull his cock out, the doorbell rang. It seemed like his probation officer came to pay a surprise visit.<br/>
“Looks like we’re going to have to cut things short, Leon. You better get changed. Leave your uniform here and come back the same time tomorrow. I’ll let you read over your contract then.”<br/>
Rose fixed his pants and walked out of the room to head to the front door. Leon quickly grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom.</p>
<p>He took off the lace panties and put back on his soiled briefs. After changing back into his own clothes, he kneeled in front of the toilet and started hyperventilating. He felt sick and wanted to throw up. As soon as he’s away from Rose, all he could think about was Raihan and his reaction the first time he cheated on him. He couldn’t stand it anymore and took out his cellphone. He clearly had no self-control and didn’t want to hurt him later. There was no doubt that he still couldn’t give up on Rose, so he decided to break up with Raihan through text messages.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if u cant win pkmn battles then ur undateable uwu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon started typing. He wanted to write more, but decided to make it brief and then block him afterwards.<br/>
<i>Hi Raihan. I’m sorry, but let’s break up.</i><br/>
He sent the message, and Raihan almost immediately replied.<br/>
<i>What brought this up?</i><br/>
Leon wanted to at least tell him he wasn’t interested in him anymore. While he was typing up his reply, Raihan called him and he accidently hit the button to pick up.<br/>
“What’s going on, Leon!? Why do you want to break up with me?”<br/>
“I… I like someone else, Raihan! I’m sorry. I’m only doing this so I don’t hurt you-”<br/>
“Well I’m already hurt! So, who is this person you ‘like’? You better not tell me it’s Rose-”<br/>
“It’s none of your business! G-goodbye!”<br/>
He hung up, quickly blocked him and shut off his phone just in case. When he went out of the bathroom, he noticed that Rose’s probation officer already left. Rose waited for him at the front door.<br/>
“I’ll see you tomorrow Leon.” He opened the door for him to leave.</p><p>…</p><p>Leon decided to stay at a hotel for the night. If Raihan couldn’t reach him by phone, he was sure he would drop by his house since he had a spare key. He laid on the bed still feeling terrible about what happened, and couldn’t sleep even after having a few drinks. He picked up his phone and turned it on again. Raihan had sent him hundreds of text messages, and he wasn’t going to read any of them. Instead, he went to search up that scandal video of him sucking on Rose’s dick. It was still pretty easy to find, and he started touching himself while watching it. He then got another phone call from an unfamiliar number, but he answered anyway.</p><p>Raihan was calling him through one of the payphones at Wyndon City. He was extremely pissed off since he had just posted on his social media page that they were going to celebrate their two month anniversary as a couple, but besides that, he didn’t think Leon’s reason to break up was good enough.<br/>
“Leon, where the hell are you!?”<br/>
“R-Raihan! How-”<br/>
“Where are you!? What are you doing!?”<br/>
Leon was still fapping while Raihan was blowing up on him.<br/>
“Ahhh… I’m masturbating… at a hotel.”<br/>
“You’ve been doing that a lot, huh!? You should really be asking your boyfriend to help you with that!”<br/>
“Haha… I don’t have a boyfriend anymore, Raihan. I guess I’ll have to find a new one…”<br/>
Partly thanks to the alcohol, Leon didn’t give two shits about Raihan trying to argue with him. Instead, his frustration made him more excited.<br/>
“... I want cock…”<br/>
Leon brought the phone near his privates and started licking his fingers and jamming them up his asshole, making sure Raihan could hear all the squelching as he moved his hand.<br/>
Raihan was aroused from listening to him moan and make dirty sounds. He whipped out his cock to stroke inside the phone booth. It was in the middle of the night so there weren’t that many people out, and no one was currently near so he had the privacy.<br/>
“Let me give you mine, Leon… Come on… Let’s make this work…”<br/>
Leon brought his phone back to his ear. “Sorry Raihan… I don’t want a loser’s cock. Maybe I’ll take you back once you beat me in a pokemon battle, haha…”<br/>
He was now having fun teasing and insulting him.<br/>
“... Fuck… You’ll regret this, Leon! Once I win against you, I’ll post a pic online of your cum-covered face!”<br/>
Leon sobered up a bit. He just remembered Raihan had that disgusting photo collection of him.<br/>
“R-Raihan… You don’t mean all those pictures of me-”<br/>
“Oh? Feeling scared now? Nah, I’m not that kind of guy that would post old content. I’ll beat you, fair and square! Then I’ll take a new-  wait… SHIIIIT! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!”<br/>
Raihan had to hang up. A night patrol officer was shining his flashlight into the phone booth Raihan was in. He had to quickly shove his dick back in his pants and make a run for it.</p><p>After Raihan hung up, Leon turned off his phone. There was no way he’d beat him in a pokemon battle, he thought. He started beating his meat to Raihan’s little fantasy of him winning and violating him after. After he came, he felt completely exhausted, and passed out.</p><p>…</p><p>Leon went into Rose’s room after changing into the maid outfit. Rose was sitting at his desk with Leon’s contract in hand.<br/>
“Are you wearing your uniform properly, Leon?”<br/>
Leon just remembered Rose wanted him to flash him after every time he changed. He lifted his skirt up and showed him his panties until Rose told him it was okay to put it back down.<br/>
“Come over here and take a seat.”<br/>
He walked over but Rose didn’t stand up to give him his chair.<br/>
“I said take a seat.”<br/>
Leon blushed and sat down on his lap. Rose moved the back of his skirt away so he could see his almost bare ass.<br/>
“Read it out loud, Leon. I also need a refresher.”<br/>
Leon read out loud the words written on the contract as Rose kept feeling up his inner thighs. The first few pages seemed normal, but he finally made it to the section about his and Rose’s obligations.<br/>
“... The employer will provide the proper training, attire, and equipment for the employee to complete their tasks assigned. They will also inspect the work, and punish, if necessary, using methods listed in the ‘Punishment’ section if the work is not up to standard.”<br/>
The punishment section was after the employee obligations, and it seemed to be a few pages long.<br/>
“... The employee will complete tasks to the best of their ability, and always follow proper dress code. Employees changing into their uniform provided is considered their first task for the day. Not following will result in the punishment listed in relevance to the task…”<br/>
Leon flipped to the punishment list, and read that he would get his ass spanked and Rose would give him a prostate orgasm, which was exactly what happened yesterday. The punishment for being unfocussed on the job was to have his nipples tormented. Rose had thought of everything.<br/>
“... The employee may choose to terminate the contract at any point in time, and procedures listed in the ‘Termination’ section will begin immediately. The employee agrees that events occuring at the workplace and contents of this contract are considered to be confidential. Disclosure of such information will result in immediate termination.”<br/>
That was the end of the employer and employee obligations. He started reading the section on punishment. There was a large list of punishments for uncategorized tasks, meaning Rose can pick whatever the fuck he wants if he has a problem with him. He was surprised to see that none of them had Rose sodomizing him with his dick, but he had to perform oral sex if he broke any one of his things. The next page was the termination section.<br/>
“...By terminating the contract, the employee agrees to return any rights and properties that have not been paid off back to the employer. The employee, if occupying any space belonging to the employer will have to remove all belongings and return the space back…”<br/>
Leon’s hands trembled as he read the last bit. He would lose his Battle Tower and all that he’s invested in if he cancels his contract, or if Rose canceled it.<br/>
“Do read the last page, Leon. It’s very important.”<br/>
He flipped to the last page, which was just the signature page. “By providing your signature below, you acknowledge that you have fully read and understand, and accept all terms and conditions as part of the agreement.”<br/>
“Do you remember now?”<br/>
Leon stayed silent. The truth was he had nothing to be afraid of now that he broke up with Raihan. All he wanted to do now was find a way to get back with Rose. He started grinding his butt against his lap. There was a beautiful, small glass sculpture of a rose sitting on the desk. He picked it up and threw it across the room. It shattered into pieces after hitting the floor. Now Rose had no choice but to ‘punish’ him.</p><p>“...”<br/>
Acknowledging that it meant Leon had no plans of terminating the contract, Rose pushed him off his lap, stood up, and unzipped his pants. He was actually disappointed that of all objects on his desk, Leon decided to break that one. It was a gift from Oleana and he liked it a lot, and she still visits him from time to time and comes to this room. It would be troublesome to explain or think of an excuse as to what happened to her gift to him.<br/>
“You’re going to clean that up after this.”<br/>
“Yes, Rose...”</p><p>Leon did not clean up the broken glass sculpture, leaving Rose no choice but to ‘punish’ him... up until Oleana decided to pay a surprise visit. Rose told Leon to get changed and leave, but he forgot to tell him to exit from the back door so he awkwardly greeted Oleana and she invited herself in. He had to quickly pick up the glass shards and pricked his finger in the process. Now he had to explain why her gift broke while she tended to his wound.</p><p>…</p><p>Raihan stayed at home moping. He was still mad that Leon had blocked him and he kept his phone off so he couldn’t reach him through a payphone either.<br/>
“Ugh… whatever! I don’t need him…”<br/>
Raihan took out his phone and opened a text document he had written. It was a hierarchy list containing his friends and close acquaintances. Leon was of course, the first on the list while the second was Piers. They had a fling in the past and while he would definitely ask Piers out again, he also bragged to him he would definitely be together forever with Leon a few days ago. He didn’t want to sound that pathetic after such a short time. The top few people on the list were all people he had either dated or had sex with in the past, except for Hop. Hop’s just up there because he looked like Leon. Victor was obviously at the bottom on the list. He then remembered that Leon said he’d date him again if he beat him in a pokemon battle. Swallowing his pride, he made a call to Victor, hoping he could give him some pointers on how to defeat the ex-champ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>raihan might not die alone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon was surprised that Raihan kept quiet after that phone call. He had turned on his phone again, and didn’t find any new text messages. Thinking that Raihan had given up and moved on, he felt relieved. Raihan didn’t try to visit him either at the Battle Tower, and he was able to make some progress on finalizing more documents to close the deal with Rose. On his next few visits to Rose’s place, he intentionally didn’t follow any of his orders just to do dirty things with him, but Rose refused him every time he asked to have anal sex. He was getting a bit depressed about it.</p><p>...</p><p>Raihan had made a phone call to Victor asking for tips on how to beat Leon in a pokemon battle. After doing a bit of training for a few weeks, he decided to head to the Battle Tower. He asked the receptionist to see Leon, but she refused to let him take the elevator, saying that Leon temporarily banned visitors from seeing him during work hours unless they were trying to tier-up in his tower challenge. He made another quick call to Victor again.<br/>
“Hey Victor, how hard is the Battle Tower challenge? Leon won’t let me fight him unless I beat a bunch of other pokemon trainers first!”<br/>
“You haven’t started the challenge yet, huh? All of your pokemon are going to be put on the same level. You can choose either single or double battles. Reaching Pokeball tier is really easy! Leon’s pokemon are going to be weaker because he doesn’t want to scare away everybody from taking on his challenge.”<br/>
“Easy? Well, that’s <i>easy</i> for you to say, champ! I’ve always had trouble beating him so can’t you give me some tips?”<br/>
“Seriously Raihan, everyone gets to Pokeball tier. If you can’t do this, then you might just die alone because I can’t see how Leon could stand such a weakling like you. Good luck!”<br/>
Victor hung up just as Raihan had had enough of his sass. Raihan decided to try his best and take on the challenge. He was happy to be able to choose the battle format, and picked double battles since his Torkoal-Turtonator pair was pretty strong.</p><p>…</p><p>Leon got a notification that a new challenger signed up. He was surprised to see that it was Raihan since he had never shown interest before. Raihan had already quickly won enough battles for him to tier-up. Leon had no choice but to meet him on the top floor for a battle.<br/>
“There you are, Leon! Today’s going to be the day I’ll beat you!”<br/>
“We’ll see about that, Raihan.”<br/>
Raihan sent out his Torkoal and Turtonator while Leon sent out his Inteleon and Seismitoad. He forgot that Leon was able to observe all his battles, and decided to put him at a type disadvantage. It was too early to think he’s lost already. He could still get a lead with the harsh sunlight from Torkoal’s ability since those water moves would be temporarily weakened. He had Torkoal target Seismitoad with a Solarbeam before he could use Rain Dance. Seismitoad fainted easily with one hit.<br/>
“Ha! Take that! Looks like I’m in control!”<br/>
“Hmph. Go, Rhyperior!”<br/>
Leon sent out his Rhyperior. He focused all moves on Torkoal as that Solar Beam was still a threat. Once Torkoal fainted, Raihan sent out his Goodra. He tried to get as many hits on Leon’s pokemon with Turtonator’s Dragon Pulse before he fainted. On the same turn, they both sent out their last pokemon. Duraludon and Goodra were going to fight Charizard and Rhyperior.<br/>
They both Gigantamax’d their pokemon and Raihan had Duraludon use a Max Rockfall and Goodra use Thunder on Charizard. Leon’s Charizard went first, and he landed a G-Max Wildfire on Duraludon, setting up the flames onto the field. Goodra’s Thunder managed to land, and Charizard actually fainted. All that was left was the Rhyperior, but at least Duraludon was bulky enough to withstand an earthquake while still in Gigantamax form. It was a close victory for Raihan.<br/>
“HOLY SHIT I WON! I FINALLY WON AGAINST LEON!!!”<br/>
Raihan started gloating about his victory. Rotom appeared and started taking selfies of him with Leon in the background looking a bit shaken up by the loss.<br/>
“Hey Rotom, post this online! I need all my followers to know!”<br/>
Rotom posted one of the selfies with the caption “I AM STRONGER THAN LEON!”. Leon checked his phone and saw the post, along with all the likes it was gathering by the second. Raihan’s followers were congratulating him on reaching Pokeball tier, not that it was that big a deal anyway. Nevertheless, it was still his first win against Leon and they were happy for him. Leon walked back to his office and Raihan followed him.</p><p>“Hey, Leon! How does it feel to be the loser now!? So, it looks like I’m your big, strong boyfriend again!”<br/>
Raihan sat on his desk and was looking at all the comments and attention he was getting online. As much as he didn’t want to downplay his victory, it was really getting annoying.<br/>
“Look, Raihan… Pokeball tier isn’t that special. It’ll be impressive if you can manage to reach Masterball tier, or even Ultraball tier.”<br/>
“Hey! That’s not what you said in that phone call! I beat you fairly, so take off all your clothes!”<br/>
“R-Raihan! I’m- I’m still working…!”<br/>
“As if you’d still want to work after you see this!”<br/>
Raihan took off his shorts and underwear, exposing his huge, hard cock. He had popped a boner from the adrenaline rush during the match.<br/>
“…” Leon was sexually frustrated too. Rose would only let him suck his dick, and he didn’t break the dress code since so he never got his ass fingered as intensely as his first punishment. Since Rose didn’t agree to be his lover yet, he supposed he could do it with Raihan one last time. “F-fine…”<br/>
Leon took off all his clothes and sat back down on his office chair. He pulled out a bottle of lube he kept in his desk drawer, but Raihan took it away from his hand.<br/>
“Let me do it, Leon! Are things not going well with your crush that you’d still be willing to have sex with me? I’ll show you how I’ll always be better!”<br/>
Leon spread his legs apart. Raihan poured lube over his long fingers and shoved them up inside him.<br/>
“You’re pretty tight… are you being neglected? You know I’d never do that to you...”<br/>
“Ahhh…”<br/>
Raihan's fingers were deep inside, trying to stretch him out.<br/>
“Rotom! Get out here and record this!”<br/>
Rotom appeared and it looked unhappy, but it had no choice but to obey. Raihan poured more lube over his cock and rubbed the tip against Leon’s anus. Rotom was hoping for Leon to say something related to pokemon rights, but Leon was too horny to care about being recorded.<br/>
“Raihan, I- I want you inside me!”<br/>
“Sorry Leon, I’ll only have sex with you if we get back together again.”<br/>
Raihan was still rubbing against him. Leon was getting impatient and reached out to grab his cock and put it inside him himself, but Raihan slapped his hand away.<br/>
“Uggghhh… fine! I’m your boyfriend again! …So hurry up and fuck me!”<br/>
“See how easy it was Leon? I knew you’d come around.”<br/>
Raihan pushed his cock into him and held onto the chair’s handles as he moved in and out of him. Leon seemed to be extra sensitive and came pretty quickly. They haven’t seen each other for almost a month, so Raihan had no choice but to make up for their lost time. Leon fell asleep after getting his asshole screwed so hard. They both cuddled up on a lounge sofa in the office, and Raihan used this time while he was asleep to snoop through his phone.</p><p>He was pretty sure Leon had been seeing Rose again. Rose had been texting him visiting times throughout the period he was giving Leon some space, and Leon had been replying to him with heart emojis. Raihan decided to send Rose a memento of today’s events now that he knew his new number. He took out his own phone and sent him a picture he took just moments ago of Leon’s face covered in his jizz with the caption “I made up with my boyfriend”. Although he said he would post that picture online, there was no way he’d actually do that, so sending it to spite Rose was good enough for him. Noticing that Rose had seen his message already, he decided to send him the video too. He took another quick selfie of himself making a peace sign, and Leon taking a nap next to him, and sent it. Rose had also seen that message but still didn’t reply. He then took Leon’s phone again and started typing.<br/>
<i>I’m back with my ex, he has the best cock!</i><br/>
Raihan tapped the send button. He was having too much fun being petty and Leon woke up from him laughing.<br/>
“Nnnn… is there something on my phone?”<br/>
Raihan quickly deleted the message he sent to Rose so Leon wouldn’t see it the next time he checked his messages.<br/>
“Nope, just go back to sleep if you need to, it’s after hours already.”<br/>
“Okay... just for a few more minutes then...”</p><p>…</p><p>Rose had been talking to Oleana over the phone. Oleana had been handling all matters for Macros Cosmos for some time now, but she still consulted him sometimes. While talking to her, he got a message from an unknown number, but it was obvious it was from Raihan. He then told Oleana that something came up, and ended their call. He was sent a photo, and then a video shortly after. He knew Raihan was trying to get on his nerves, but it seemed like he really may have denied Leon too much. He didn’t want to put his cock in him because he thought that should be considered a ‘reward’ instead of a ‘punishment’. Even so, this meant war, and it was time for him to put this fuckboy in his place.</p><p>...</p><p>Leon went to the Battle Tower the next morning, and sat at his office desk. He unblocked Raihan on his phone, but he still didn’t let him visit his office only to encourage him to try to reach the next tier in his challenge. Raihan did at least try fighting a few battles every day which made him happy, and they still met up after work anyway. The weekend was about to start, but Leon hasn’t gotten a text message from Rose yet. Now that he was back together with Raihan, he was thinking maybe he should give up on Rose for good and actually help clean up his mansion. As he was about to leave his office, he got a text message.<br/>
<i>Hi Leon, I’m cancelling your visit this weekend. I will be having some renovators over. Please drop by the following weekend in the morning.</i><br/>
Leon sent an ‘ok’ emoji.<br/>
<i>Please refrain from having sex until then</i><br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
Leon wasn’t sure why that was important. Asking for his abstinence for just a week wouldn’t be too hard, but he wasn’t sure about Raihan. Leon decided to send a text message to Raihan telling him that they could only have sex again after he reaches Greatball tier. Raihan of course, complained but Leon thought that was going to be the best excuse he could think of to keep him in control.</p><p>…</p><p>Another week passed, and Leon went to Rose’s mansion. Raihan also happened to be busy that week but he only needed a few battles before having their next rank-up match. Rose let him in, and Leon changed into his uniform, not forgetting to flash his panties before him so their day can continue.<br/>
“I- I’m in my uniform…”<br/>
“Let’s get started then. I have an important job for you today.”<br/>
“Alright…”<br/>
“I will be giving you a reward if you complete it. Not completing or showing disinterest… will result in the contract termination.”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
Leon was surprised to hear that he was threatening him. He can’t imagine what could be so important.<br/>
“Come with me.”<br/>
He led him out the room, and into that guest room he prepared. Once Leon opened the door, he saw a bed with two masked men in speedos on it, surrounded by other video production equipment. There were other people present in the room who were fixing the lights, and checking the cameras and microphones. Since Leon realized it wasn’t just going to be Rose and himself, he wanted to escape so they won’t see him wearing a maid dress but Rose pushed him into the room.<br/>
“You’re going to be the star of this film, Leon. Don’t forget you must complete this job if you want to keep your Battle Tower...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>petty revenge</p><p>(i finally updated the tags so beware)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two masked men on the bed happened to be employees of Macro Cosmos. Rose had put up an internal job application with a tight deadline to all male employees of the company. The job description Rose had put was “acting in an internal-use promotional video”. He had also spent the past few days interviewing applicants for the job, and picked candidates that were dumber and easier to manipulate. Since there were only two slots for the position, it was unfortunately up to genetics, and he picked two men with the biggest dicks out of the bunch. Oleana was against using their employees for something so inappropriate, but Rose reassured her she had nothing to worry about because it wasn’t going to be himself taking it up the ass.</p><p>The rest of the people in the room were shocked to see that the ‘lead’ of the video was going to be none other than the ex-champion of Galar. Rose had them all sign a non-disclosure agreement prior to setting up.<br/>
“Leon, please go clean yourself and look over the script. Come back in costume. Don’t forget our agreement.” Rose whispered to him, and handed him a towel. Leon had no choice but to do as told.</p><p>Once he was done showering, he had to go to the make-up artist and costume coordinator to fix his appearance. Leon asked what this was all for, but Rose said he’ll only tell him after they finish filming. He was ready, but there was still some time before the filming was scheduled to start, so he looked over the script. Needless to say, he was horrified, but Rose told him to memorize the one line he had.</p><p>The filming was about to start, and the two masked men were just as nervous, after all, Rose wanted their dicks to be hard for the shoot but they couldn’t get it up after finding out they were supposed to have sex with Leon. The two started talking to one another since the cameras were still being checked.<br/>
“Crap… I know the ex-champ can’t recognize us in our masks, but he has greeted me a few times before at Rose Tower when we passed each other in the hallways… I have nothing but respect for him.”<br/>
“I don’t understand what the Chairman is thinking. Aren’t they in a relationship?”<br/>
“No, haven’t you seen the dragon gym leader’s social media page? They’re dating, I don’t know what the ex-champ is thinking.”<br/>
The two looked over at Leon, but noticed he seemed just as nervous as them. They could even see him trembling in his seat.<br/>
“You know, maybe he has his reasons. We knew exactly what we signed up for...”<br/>
“True… How could anyone turn away from that amount of money? I could pay off all my debt in one paycheque!”<br/>
“Yeah! I would finally have saved enough for a down payment on an apartment I’ve been interested in buying!”<br/>
During their interview with both Rose and Oleana, Rose had all potential candidates in the room sign a non-disclosure agreement before he gave details on the actual job description. He was looking for two men who would be willing to have a threesome with only anal penetration involved, with compensation starting at a quarter of their annual paycheque that can increase based on the speed and quality of their performance. The compensation would be immediately deposited into their accounts the following day after filming. Rose was only offering this much since he needed the positions filled immediately.</p><p>“Why aren’t your penises hard!?” Rose yelled at his subordinates. He had already given them both an aphrodisiac pill to take one hour prior, but it seemed like it was having no effect. He wanted to get the filming done as soon as possible and they were already a bit behind schedule. The two men apologized profusely, clutching onto their flaccid dicks while trying to stroke them hard. They were too intimidated by the whole setting. Leon felt bad for them, but he was also getting anxious since if they couldn’t do their part, then Rose would terminate his contract as well. Leon mustered up his courage and walked up to them.<br/>
“R-Rose! L-let me use my mouth…”<br/>
According to the script, they were to start by engaging in anal sex. Rose thought that it was a good idea, and since he was also going to be directing, he told the camera crew to start filming.<br/>
“Alright, we’re adding another scene to the start. I want you two to stand over Leon after and put your hands to the side.”<br/>
Rose discussed with the camera crew exactly what angles he wanted for this new scene. Once Rose gave him the cue to continue, Leon got on his knees and started sucking the dick to his right. The man still couldn’t get hard but he could see that Leon was trying his best. He reminded himself to do it for the money, and closed his eyes. He then imagined that it was actually Oleana sucking him off, and got hard. He opened his eyes and saw that Leon was slobbering all over him and getting rather into it. Leon then turned to the other man to give his flaccid dick some attention. Rose started giving more instructions, and ordered Leon to lick the man’s testicles first before sucking his dick. Once both dicks were hard, Rose told them to quickly move on to the next scene.<br/>
Leon had to lube up his ass while the men put on condoms. He didn’t want his subordinates to dump their sperm inside him. One of the men laid on the bed and Leon climbed on top facing him. He moved his panties to the side and shoved the masked man’s dick into his asshole.<br/>
“Nnnn…”<br/>
Leon quivered and sat down on his dick, just as described in the script. Rose told him to start riding him and moan louder. The two men then took turns putting their dicks inside him. Leon lifted up his skirt so the cameras could film a close up of his ass getting penetrated.<br/>
“Don’t forget your line, Leon! Then we can move onto the next scene.”<br/>
“I… I want your dicks inside me…”<br/>
Once Leon said his line, the camera and crew started moving around to continue filming from a different angle. The other masked man was supposed to shove his dick into Leon while he already had one in his ass. He poured more lube over his cock, and muttered an apology before trying to stick it in. Leon moaned in pain taking two at the same time. He started struggling and one of the dicks kept slipping out. They could tell that Rose was getting impatient, and it was time for them to show a true display of teamwork to get a higher employee performance rating. They both help each other hold Leon down in place and started piston-fucking him while taking some more initiative to get a higher bonus.<br/>
“You’re so naughty Leon… Does your boyfriend know you like taking two at once?”<br/>
“What do you think he’ll say if he saw this?”<br/>
There wasn’t supposed to be any lines for this scene but Rose had told his subordinates to humiliate him if they wanted extra pay on top of their compensation.<br/>
“Hnnn… My b-boyfriend?”<br/>
“Everyone knows Raihan is your boyfriend, ex-champ!”<br/>
“Ahhh… N-no… Please don’t tell him…”<br/>
“Tell him what? Please be more specific.”<br/>
“D-Don’t tell him… that it feels good…”<br/>
Leon was starting to feel numb and less pain thanks to the higher dosage of aphrodisiac pills Rose had him take. They took their cocks out of him to switch to a different position. Rose wanted Leon to lie on his back instead, and move his skirt out of the way so he could film him cumming with two dicks inside him. After Leon came, Rose decided to stop filming with his two subordinates and told them they did a good job and that they were done for the day. He didn’t want Leon’s ass to get any looser before it was his turn. Leon rested on the bed, but the camera crew was still moving around. Rose disrobed himself and got on the bed.</p><p>…</p><p>Raihan had been training his pokemon to get ready to battle Leon again. He was quite tired, and went to bed early but woke up in the middle of the night because his phone made a sound. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone, checking who the hell was messaging him at this hour. He was surprised to see that Rose sent him a video.<br/>
“Ugh… this feels vaguely familiar…”<br/>
He played the video, and a few seconds in, his eyes shot open. Leon was in a bedroom wearing a maid dress. The camera moved around him and then he lifted his skirt to reveal his white, lace panties.<br/>
“Damn, that’s hot.”<br/>
Forgetting that there was definitely something wrong with this entire video existing, Raihan pushed aside his blanket and took out his cock from his boxer shorts. He squeezed a bit of lotion onto his hand from the dispenser on his nightstand and started stroking himself. Leon got on all fours on the bed and lifted his skirt again to show his panties that were digging into his cheeks. A few seconds after, two rather well-built naked men walked in from each side, and Leon climbed off the bed and got on his knees to suck them off.<br/>
“What the fuck!?”<br/>
Leon sucked each dick until they were hard and then stroked them with his silk gloves on. He started licking and kissing their glans and then licked both at the same time with his tongue. It was disgusting, but Raihan couldn’t stop watching. The scene then changed to one of the masked men lying on the bed, and Leon climbing on top of him and riding him.<br/>
“... Shit!”<br/>
Raihan was furious but his hand didn’t stop stroking his own cock. Leon took out the cock inside him only to let the other man climb onto the bed and fuck him doggy-style. He was switching between cocks every few thrusts. The camera moved closer and Leon was riding the man below him again, bouncing on his cock and lifting his skirt up so there was a clear view of his ass and panties pushed to the side. “I… I want your dicks inside me…” Leon said, as he buried the man’s entire shaft deep inside himself and started gyrating his hips. The camera moved to the side and Leon laid on top of the man below him, spreading his ass as the second masked man poured lube all over his cock. The camera zoomed in onto the second cock slipping into his hole while there was already one in there.<br/>
“AHHHh! FUCK YOU, ROSE!”<br/>
Raihan came, and also forgot to catch his sperm in a tissue. He never would have imagined Rose would make a repulsive, double-penetration Leon-sandwich video. He paused the video and started typing a message.<br/>
<i>Fuck! Don’t make Leon’s asshole loose you sick bastard!</i><br/>
Rose started typing up his reply.<br/>
<i>Keep watching the video.</i><br/>
“Ughh…”<br/>
It was 3 a.m. in the morning and it wasn’t like he could go back to sleep. He unpaused the video and could see Leon struggling to hold both their cocks in. The two men then restrained him and plunged deeper into him and started thrusting. “You’re so naughty Leon… Does your boyfriend know you like taking two at once?” Raihan listened to their little dialogue exchange and was pissed. He was hard again and close to cumming from watching Leon act like a slut. Leon came all over his maid dress while those dicks were still lodged up his ass. The video then quickly cuts to Leon naked and riding Rose on the same bed. “Ahhh! Rose!” Leon kept moaning his name like a broken record. Rose pulled his cock out of him and got up. He wanted to pound Leon from behind. Leon got on all fours and arched his back while Rose pulled onto his hair and slammed his cock into him. Rose came inside him and Leon slumped on the bed after he pulled out. “Ahhh… I’m sorry… Raihan…” Rose made Leon sit up and they started kissing each other. The video ended after they kissed for another minute.<br/>
“Fuck…”<br/>
Raihan ejaculated again and looked down at the mess he made. He got his favourite shirt dirty again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. fk this shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lesson learned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon woke up to his phone text tone and checked the message in case it was important.<br/>
<i>Please come visit me as soon as possible.</i><br/>
Rose had texted him. Checking the time, it was just almost 10 a.m. He groaned, not wanting to get out of bed since his body still felt a little sore. He was still mad at Rose after hearing his reason for threatening him. Rose had went the extra mile to create a dumb video to anger Raihan just because Raihan had sent him their video from a week ago. He left abruptly after hearing his explanation, and went back home to brood over it. Raihan didn’t spam him with text messages and phone calls so he thought Rose didn’t send him anything yet. He decided to get out of bed and visit Rose to convince him to delete all the footage from the day before. He freshened up, made a quick bite to eat and was ready to head out. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Raihan right outside.<br/>
“R-Raihan!? How long have you been there?”<br/>
Raihan had his house key anyway so he wasn’t sure why he didn’t just invite himself in. He was also looking depressed and out of it.<br/>
“It’s no big deal, I just didn’t want to wake you up. Where are you going?”<br/>
Leon was getting worried since he didn’t sound like his usual self, but he just had to confirm his suspicions.<br/>
“Rose didn’t send you anything, did he?”<br/>
“... You wanna watch it?”<br/>
“N-no… that’s fine…”<br/>
It was getting awkward and Leon felt terrible. In all honesty, he didn’t want to do something like that at all, but he would do <i>anything</i> to keep his Battle Tower. He wasn’t about to throw away all his hardwork and effort before his dignity and self-respect.<br/>
“Where are you going now?”<br/>
“... I’m going to visit Rose.”<br/>
Raihan looked at him angrily.<br/>
“I’m coming with you, Leon. I’m going to make sure Rose understands that you’re mine and not his!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Rose opened the door for Leon, but was surprised to see Raihan right behind him. He didn’t care, and let them both into his house. The three of them walked to his study. Although Raihan said he would make Rose ‘understand’, he hasn’t let out a peep since stepping into the mansion. Rose thought it was quite amusing that Leon had brought Raihan with him. He wanted to show Raihan just how things were between them.<br/>
“Alright, Leon. You need to go put on your uniform.”<br/>
“Eh? But…”<br/>
“You’re still considered to be at work. Please don’t make me repeat myself.”<br/>
“Y-yes…”</p>
<p>Leon walked out of the room. Raihan had no idea what was going on.<br/>
“Where is he going?” Raihan asked.<br/>
“You’ll find out soon enough.”<br/>
Rose went to make some tea for Raihan, after all, he was still his guest. But unlike Leon, he wasn’t going to put anything strange in it. Leon came back just as Rose served him some tea to drink.<br/>
“L-Leon…” Raihan’s eyes widened as he looked him over from head to toe<br/>
Leon felt embarrassed wearing the dress in front of Raihan, but there was no way he wanted to disobey Rose, and have him watch him get spanked for it.<br/>
“Leon, are you following proper dress code?”<br/>
“Y-yes…”<br/>
“Please show me then.”<br/>
Leon lifted up his skirt in front of them, his face becoming redder by the second.<br/>
“Rose! You sick pervert!”<br/>
Raihan kept berating and spouting obscenities at him.<br/>
Leon was still holding up his skirt, but Rose didn’t say anything more. Thinking maybe he forgot about it he decided to speak up. “R-Rose… Can I put it down now?”<br/>
“Sorry, Leon. I’m not done checking yet. Please keep it in plain view. Raihan, your tea is getting cold, you should drink it.”<br/>
Rose was clearly playing with him as he wasn’t even looking at him. Raihan took his teacup and drank, his eyes still fixated on Leon’s panties. After Raihan finished his cup, Rose poured him another.<br/>
“Did you want to look at it more, Raihan? I have finished inspecting so I’m fine.”<br/>
“Wait…”<br/>
“R-Raihan!” Leon really wanted to yell at him as he wasn’t helping his situation at all.<br/>
“Ah- Okay fine…”<br/>
Leon put down his skirt but Rose had another order for him.<br/>
“Raihan’s tea is a little hot, why don’t you help him cool it down, Leon?”<br/>
“Nnn…”<br/>
Leon walked over to Raihan, lifted his skirt and sat on his lap. He bent his body forward and blew air over his tea to cool it down.<br/>
“What the hell!? J-just what other fucked up shit do you get him to do!??”<br/>
After blowing it a few times, Leon used his tongue to check the temperature and then got off him to stand beside him.<br/>
“M-master Raihan… it’s safe to drink your tea now, or do you want me to feed it to you with my mou-”<br/>
“Yes, please.”<br/>
Leon was annoyed that Raihan was still playing along despite being furious about it all. Disobeying meant he’ll be sticking fake pokeballs up his ass and laying them on top of Rose’s desk, so he poured the tea in his mouth and sat on Raihan’s lap facing him. He pressed his lips against Raihan’s, slowly backwashing it into his mouth.<br/>
“Mmmm…”<br/>
They started making out in front of Rose, completely ignoring his presence. Since he was feeling left out, he had to interrupt.<br/>
“Alright, Raihan. So what brings you here?”<br/>
Raihan separated from Leon’s mouth but still hugged him tightly, looking displeased at Rose. “Well, I’m actually here to prove to you that I’m Leon’s favourite once and for all!”<br/>
“What’s that supposed to mean?”<br/>
“It means that Leon prefers having sex with me over you.”<br/>
“Is that so...?”<br/>
“...”<br/>
Leon stayed silent and didn’t want to be part of their conversation. Rose just thought of another amusing idea.<br/>
“Hmph, you said you would prove it, so how about a little competition?”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Rose explained his vulgar idea of having them both get naked and hard, and have Leon pick which one of them he’ll have sex with and end this silly rivalry. Raihan told him he didn’t mind since he was quite confident that he’d win. Leon was strongly against it, but Rose had threatened to terminate his contract again if he did not comply.</p>
<p>And so, Leon was once against subjected to participate in their stupid games. They moved to Rose’s room and they all stripped naked. Leon knelt in front of them as they stroked their cocks until fully erect. Raihan was watching the Battle Tower video on his cellphone to help him out while Rose was watching his director’s cut version of his maid Leon video. Once they were ready, they put their cellphones down.<br/>
“Alright, Leon! Whose do you want to suck more?”<br/>
Leon was staring at their dicks. Raihan was longer, but Rose was a bit more girthier. He wrapped his hand around Raihan’s.<br/>
“Ha! See, what did I tell you- Hey! Leon!?”<br/>
While he was stroking Raihan, he wrapped his lips around Rose’s cock and started sucking on it.<br/>
“Looks like I won this round, Raihan.”<br/>
“Hnnnngg… Leon!!”<br/>
“Haah… Mmmmb… Aaahh! R-Raihan! Mmmmph!”<br/>
He pulled Leon away from Rose, shoved his dick in his mouth and started thrusting his hips.<br/>
“Don’t be so rough on him for having good taste, Raihan. Let’s move on to the next test.”<br/>
“... Fine.”</p>
<p>For the next and last test, Raihan and Rose both laid on the bed close to each other on their backs.<br/>
“Now Leon, who do you want to have sex with more?”<br/>
Leon walked up to the bed, but thought it was pretty funny that they were both lying in bed together despite how much they currently hate each other.<br/>
“Hey! Stop grinning and pick!”<br/>
Raihan was getting impatient and nervous. Leon was looking over to Rose, and Rose was clearly looking happy about it. To both their surprise, Leon mounted Raihan instead, and started moving his hips, taking in as much as his cock before sliding up again.<br/>
“Heh, looks like I win this one Rose-”<br/>
Leon got up and Raihan’s cock slid out. He moved over to Rose and straddled him.<br/>
“Seems like he was just sampling the goods. Looks like it’s my win again, isn’t that right Leon?”<br/>
“Ahhh… I don’t care… I just want cock..!”<br/>
He pulled Rose out of him and laid on top of his body.<br/>
“Raihan… give me yours again…”<br/>
Raihan happily obliged and dicked him down, pushing Leon’s body against Rose’s and letting them rub their dicks together with the help of his hard thrusts into Leon. Rose was getting pissed at Raihan hogging Leon’s hole, and kicked him back just enough for his cock to slip out. Rose took the chance to bury himself into Leon again.<br/>
“Ahhh! Yes..! Right there…!”<br/>
Rose started swinging his hips upward as Leon laid on top of him. Watching them reminded Raihan a particularly memorable scene in Rose’s video. He poured more lube over his cock and thought that since Leon had done it once, he could surely do it again. He grabbed onto Leon’s butt and started pushing his cock inside him.<br/>
“AHHHhhh! N-NOOo! It won’t fiiiit! S-Stop…!”<br/>
“Relax, Leon! It can go in! See!”<br/>
Raihan managed to get the tip and slowly pushed in further.<br/>
“N-No…! T-taking in two is… too much…”<br/>
Rose had stopped thrusting into him to let Raihan slip deeper into Leon. Leon curled up with tears welling in his eyes as he whimpered. Rose couldn’t look away from his sultry, debauched expression.<br/>
“Raihan, please record this on your phone and send me the video after!”<br/>
“Rotom! Get out here!”<br/>
Rotom went out of its pokeball and possessed his phone, only to feel disappointed to watch such a traumatizing scene. Rotom was hoping that Leon would say a few words related to pokemon rights, but he could only produce loud moans and gasps as they both rammed their cocks and blew their loads into him. Leon had already ejaculated so many times that he started having dry orgasms. They pulled out of him and let him rest after making him lick their dicks clean as the both couldn’t stand being covered in each other’s jizz.</p>
<p>Both Raihan and Rose had put their clothes back on, and waited for Leon to wake up. Raihan didn’t say much to Rose, but he wasn’t feeling that depressed anymore, and accepted the fact that he’ll just have to work harder to completely win over Leon’s affection. He thought he should at least show a bit of respect since he still owns the parent company of his sponsor and not pick any more fights. He tried to make conversation and asked Rose how he got Leon into crossdressing. Rose was willing to show him the details of the contract Leon signed as he was quite bored himself. They sat around a table to look at it.<br/>
“How could Leon sign something like this!?”<br/>
“He signed it because he didn’t read it.”<br/>
“What… no way…”<br/>
Leon had woken up and walked over to them wrapped in a blanket. As much as Rose wanted to reprimand him for not being in uniform, he decided to give him a break.<br/>
“... What are you guys doing?”<br/>
“Leon! You need to read contracts before signing them! How could you make such a mis-”<br/>
“Shhhh! Shut up, Raihan! I’m already regretting it!”<br/>
“Now that I know you’re coming here every week, I’m going to drop by the same times as well! I’m not going to let Rose have you all to himself every weekend!”<br/>
Rose laughed, not troubled at all from Raihan’s declaration. “Well if that’s the case, I’m going to need you to sign an agreement of non-disclosure. Only then will I let you visit me every week along with Leon.”<br/>
“Huh? You’re not going to put something messed up in there, are you? I’m just letting you know that I won’t be that easy to fool!”<br/>
“We can always negotiate the terms. Perhaps I’ll let you help me hand out some punishments for Leon…”<br/>
“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere-”<br/>
“AHhhHHgGGhhhh!! Stop this!!!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>In the end, Rose and Raihan had formed a temporary alliance to torment and tease Leon, as that’ll teach him not to impulsively buy commercial buildings without carefully reading over the fineprint. Since their competition ended in a stalemate, they hoped to have more of them until Leon finally chooses only one of them. Leon sighed as he laid in bed covered in jizz as Rose and Raihan argued over which one of them ‘won’, but they could never reach an agreement so a rematch was scheduled on the following weekend. It was a hard lesson learned that he should just take whatever free stuff he could get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you've actually stomached this far of this filth i just wanna say that's pretty impressive and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>shameless self-promoting link: <a href="https://twitter.com/mkrcry">twitter (18+)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>